


夜游神

by Brofungeon



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brofungeon/pseuds/Brofungeon
Summary: 栾良堂嫁出的女儿不要被休，箭一旦射出就死不回头
Relationships: Luan Yunping/Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang
Kudos: 3





	夜游神

**Author's Note:**

> 春热paro，箭头方向是良→堂→栾

  
天气预报告诉孟鹤堂今天天气很好，既没有雨，也无大风和阴云，于是他放心下楼扫了一辆黄色小车，给栾哥发了消息，说在老地方等他。等他到了学校，才发现栾哥给他回了信，告诉他今天上制图课，地点改为某某教学楼。他就去某某教学楼，锁了车，很没道德地蜷在车座上等下课。没有多久，铃还没响，学生们就呼啦啦从楼梯口涌出来找车，路过他时纷纷以眼神谴责他。  
  
过了一会儿，栾老师从楼里出来，看见他脚不沾地抱膝坐在车座上，很好奇他怎么能保持平衡。孟鹤堂用力而夸张地对他挥起手来，栾老师走过去喊他：“小孟。”  
  
小孟抱怨：“哥，你们学校里也太绕了。”  
  
栾哥就对他笑，一边走到车棚去推自己的二八。小孟翻身坐好了，骑车从后边赶上，栾哥一边回头说他：“光穿里衣就出来，冷不冷？”小孟对他很用力地摇头，闭眼把发丝甩乱，栾哥叫他好好看路。  
  
剧场距学校不算太远。小孟一进门，立刻被抓走勒头。由于他每周五都和栾哥一起来，场务们都已经与栾哥混得很熟，栾老师同几张匆忙路过的熟悉面孔一一点头，买了票，去门口吃晚饭。回来后，他要了一壶大麦茶，坐下来研究剧场的布局。过了一会儿，手机屏幕亮了一下，有几个学生来信问他些问题，他就一个一个慢慢回复过去，直到七点半钟的广播声响起来，戏开始了。  
  
龙凤呈祥是出大戏，孟鹤堂在里面唱刘备。散场之后，栾哥到后台等他，正碰见小孟换下了行头搂着髯口跑过去。他跟着小孟到了洗手间，小孟拿一张湿巾擦老生的妆，从镜子里看到他，露出高兴的表情：“栾哥，正好，帮我把髯口送回去？”  
  
他们出剧场时门口的其他自行车都已被骑走了，栾哥去推自己车，问小孟累不累，用不用载他，小孟说想跟他一起走回去。于是他们推着自行车，在早春的夜风里穿过街道和整个校园。  
  
栾老师大名栾云平，毕业留校，教大一的建筑设计基础和风景园林概论，每周五下午放课后就去听孟先生的戏。孟鹤堂是孟先生的艺名，他唱老生，并无多少青春烂漫，但大家都喜欢叫他小孟。每周五下午，小孟都来找栾老师，一前一后骑着自行车穿过学校。散场之后，他们就到栾老师在学校的教师宿舍做爱。栾老师有一个叫周九良的学生，十月份刚满十八岁，读建筑系，梦想做木工，是一个在做模型时较为快乐的当代大学生。当天晚上，他应学校要求在湖边夜跑，看见栾老师同一个只穿白色里衣的年轻人推着自行车并排走着，于是停下来和老师打招呼。他曾在课上问过些标新立异的问题，栾老师对他印象深刻，于是很和气地对他点头，察觉到他对小孟投来询问的目光，便主动介绍：这是我的朋友孟先生，一位京剧演员。然后又向孟先生引荐：周九良，我的学生。孟先生就对小周笑一笑：九良。有空的时候，可以到剧场来看我的戏，离学校很近。  
  
初春的夜晚不乏凉意，孟先生只穿单衣，吹了一路的风，进了栾云平的宿舍就抱着胳膊喊冷。栾老师抱抱他，小孟在他怀里找他的嘴唇，他们简单地接吻，小孟感到自己恢复了温度。栾老师脱了一件外套递给他，又把自己的教工卡给他，让他先去洗个澡。小孟在这里度过很多周五晚上，已经轻车熟路，离宿舍最近的澡堂每周五关门，他就骑了栾老师的二八去学校另一头的澡堂。夜深了，风势增大一些，学生们背着风走回宿舍，围巾纷纷被吹动，小孟逆着人流用力蹬车，骑过窗户落满灰尘的图书馆和实验室。  
  
回来路上他遇见了九良，抱着铺好了假土的模型往回走。孟先生在他身后揿了一声铃，九良回过头，喊了他一声孟先生。孟先生跳下车和他一起走，随口说：“风太大了，刚洗完的头又都吹乱了。要帮你拿吗？”九良摇头说不用，他的宿舍马上就到。  
  
孟先生把卡和车交还给栾老师，坐在他床上玩手机，翻乱栾老师的教案。上面有些园林的画谱，他被其中的一张画舫素描吸引了。栾老师在那一页夹进一张剪报，孟先生把它翻过来读：  
  
“这神话的世界比真的世界要小也要美得多。她太小巧，太娇嫩，太优雅，她会使见过严酷的世界，手掌和心上都长着老茧的人不忍得去摸她碰她亲近她。”  
  
十一点多，栾老师也回到宿舍，小孟用拥抱和吻去迎他，很自然地把腿勾上他的腰，带他到床上，抱着栾老师若有所思。栾老师问他在想什么。  
  
“九良。”孟先生说，“是叫这个吧？你那个学生。”  
  
“怎么会想到他的？”  
  
“不知道。”小孟让栾老师用亲吻覆盖他的耳垂和颈侧，他感觉痒，咯咯发笑，“他看上去怪有意思的。”  
  
周九良和同学们合作模型，为买材料透支了生活费，即将没钱吃下半个月的饭。他的室友朱鹤松从上铺探下头来，提议说他见过一些贴在狗骑兔子背后的广告，九良可以去私家侦探那里坐班，就是调查一些婚内出轨云云，很清闲，通常没什么生意。九良觉得这是个建议，于是周末就到附近的郭侦探事务所值班。他在那里坐了一上午，翻完了一整本偏方大全，到了饭点，小周正准备吃饭，终于有客人上门。  
  
“外子是大学讲师，工作很顺利，但这两天突然跟我提出要辞职，而且并不告诉我原因。”来人说，“我并不是不支持……只是想知道为什么他会有这种想法。”  
  
小周随后得知这是栾老师的夫人，不动声色地吓了一跳。他将栾夫人记录下来，犹豫再三，将自己是栾老师学生一事汇报郭侦探，郭侦探果然让他回头自己去跟栾老师问问得了。  
  
九良下了班，晚上和他的模型一起蹲在楼道，不住想到栾老师和他的演员朋友孟先生。栾老师为人平和，好相处而不过分亲近，说话授课一针见血，九良很喜欢他，不相信他会就这样辞职。他与栾老师并不过分熟悉，也不是可以直截了当同老师讨论这类问题的性子，只是毫无根据地认为这与孟先生有关。他因此想到孟先生的邀请，决定周五下课后到剧场去听孟先生的戏。  
  
这周五，他下了栾老师的课，踌躇半天，没敢去搭话，边查着去剧场的路边下楼，一抬头却看见了孟先生，抱膝坐在一辆共享黄色单车上，两脚搭在横梁上，仍然只穿白色里衣，看上去像只落在车座上的大鸟。他的两只眼睛在四处神游，九良本想同他打招呼，却发现他根本没在注意什么。他想了想，自己并不十分认路，就决定跟着偷偷跟着孟先生到剧场去，站在一旁静静等着他行动。过了一会儿，他看到栾老师从楼里出来，径直走到孟先生身边，在他眼前挥挥手，孟先生顿时回过神来，对栾老师露出灿烂笑容。九良很是吃惊，但又很快想到那一天晚上与栾老师并排走着的孟先生和披着栾老师外衣骑着栾老师自行车的孟先生，隐约感到某种关系有迹可循。  
  
于是他跟踪栾老师和孟先生来到学校附近的剧场，听了上大学以来的第一场。这天是折子戏专场，第一出是较短的乌盆记，张别古十分诙谐，九良乐了一阵，忽然文武场一阵呼啦啦似大厦将倾，黑衣白袖的刘世昌幽灵般登上台来。九良想起自己在门口见到的节目单，意识到这就是孟先生。  
  
台下灯光昏暗，髯口将孟先生的多半张脸遮住，九良寻觅着孟先生的眼睛，然而他们只在一个夜晚相见过两面，方才的匆匆一瞥也不足以让他记住孟先生的眼睛。此外，他视力坏得可以，眼镜扔在包里不方便摸索，只好张大眼睛追踪着台上飘忽而漆黑的影子：孟先生，一个魂魄，游移着，摆动水袖，声音低沉地唱：“抓一把沙土扬灰尘——”  
  
乌盆记是鬼戏，全无半点旖旎。刘世昌一袭黑衣，站定时细如阴影，森森然有鬼气，也并不如何庄严优美。九良在底下睁眼瞎地看了全场，之后还有更热闹的铡美案珠帘寨等等，孟先生没再登台，返场时也只上来简单谢了幕。散场之后九良原想多等一会儿，或许能再碰见栾老师和孟先生，然而转念一想这举动毫无道理，直接作罢。他回了宿舍，给模型盖好防水膜，对着它痴痴地空想了一阵，忍不住又走到窗前，渴望能见到孟先生从澡堂蹬着栾老师自行车优游经过的身影。然而他既不够熟悉孟先生，视力也是太坏，半天也未看出什么名堂，直到宿舍的灯在他头顶上无声地灭掉。他借着门缝里投过来的一点走廊的灯光爬上床，朱鹤松听到动静，问他干什么去了。  
  
“听戏去了。”  
  
“哪出？”  
  
“乌盆记，还有铡美案，还是卖马来着，我有点恍惚了现在。”  
  
“那是都挺惨，怪不得你回来这样。”  
  
九良躺回床上，黑暗的天花板上浮现出孟先生的乌盆扮相，和在湖边同他一起慢慢推车走着的栾老师。忽然间，他领悟到了两个事实：第一，栾老师与孟先生一定有染；第二，他已经轻易地爱上了孟先生。  
  
栾老师上课，把电脑连上教室的多媒体设备，桌面短暂地显示一瞬间，是他和妻女的合照，女儿约莫十二三岁，穿着附中的校服，与她父亲长着相似的真诚和冷淡的眼睛，栾夫人的手柔柔地搭在栾老师肩上，她一定很爱栾老师，否则不可能低声下气地来找私家侦探，仅仅因为有关他工作的关心则乱。他周九良被认定是一个外人，因此获得了这一事件中所有当事人的信任，然而难道可以就这样置身事外，滥用这些被信任的特权吗。他已经去看过了孟先生的戏，意识到自己就这样爱上了孟先生，也就因此注定要卷入这些芜杂的关系之间。  
他反复做了几天思想工作，感到自己不能再辜负栾老师，终于决定在周五下课后拦住栾老师，向他坦白了自己的工作。他说：“栾老师，我很喜欢您，不希望您辞职，如果一定要这样，至少我也想知道原因。”他选择着词句，还是说出口，“这难道与孟先生有关吗？”  
  
栾老师认真听他说完，拍拍他的肩：“晚上我去听孟先生的戏，你也要来吗？”  
  
栾老师让他放心，然后继续和孟先生一起骑车去戏园子。他从不让自己有死去的可能，对九良，对孟先生，对很多人来说，他都是一棵永远坚定的树，根基巨大虬结，扎在很远的地下，宽容而满不在乎地容许很多东西在他这里攀附生长。被评价作冷漠也好城府也罢，除每个周五夜晚的肉体关系之外，栾老师同孟先生只是戏子偶然和一个听众交了朋友，而所有亲密关系也只属于星期五。栾老师手机里来自小孟的消息每周五更新，小孟先给他发来剧目名称，然后不带句号地写：老地方等你；栾老师如果在课间看见，就给他回复一个鸭子比ok表情，或者写：今天改了某某教学楼。之后，他们在某某教学楼下见面，骑车，听戏，做爱，小孟第二天早晨起来和栾哥一起到食堂吃早点，然后离开，消息也就不再增添新的内容。很多礼拜五下课后走出教学楼的学生都曾见过姿态天真的坐在共享单车上的孟先生，看见他和栾老师轻松地招呼彼此就像一对发小朋友，愉快地并排骑着自行车从大道上驶过。所有这些，包括夜晚在内，全部如此自然，从没有人想到要去叱责，甚至并不值得招致怀疑。  
  
栾老师最后安慰九良说自己不会辞职，并向他保证将对栾夫人说明原因，九良的心因此而放松下来，和栾老师一起走出教学楼，不出意料地见到了等待栾老师下课的孟先生。今天他没有栖在车座上，而是站在车旁举着手机踮起脚给一树海棠拍照。春意渐盛，学校里的海棠也次第开放，孟先生仍然只穿白色里衣，站在海棠淡雅的花影下倒显得十分相宜。九良跟着栾老师走到孟先生身边，注意到了他左耳上戴的那只墨绿色耳钉。  
  
九良很不合时宜地想：不是爱风尘，似被前缘误。孟先生戴上一只耳钉就变成晶亮的白昼露水，衣角颤抖，即刻消失。他们静静站在一边等孟先生拍完了花，回过身看见他们俩，栾老师对他摆手，指着九良：“还记得吗？”  
  
孟先生竟还记得他。“九良，对不对？我记得。”他笑，“上个礼拜，是不是上剧场去了？我记得好像看到你。”  
  
九良很意外：“是去了。”  
  
孟先生冲他眨眼：“今天晚上还来吗？”  
  
“就不去了。”九良说，“今天晚上有别的课。”  
  
“哦哦，回头有空再来呀。”孟先生说，“那栾哥，咱俩也得抓紧走了，一会儿我来不及勾脸。”  
  
九良看着他们骑上车拐进通往学校正门的路，仿佛得到赦令，立刻落荒而逃。露水般的孟先生让他被不安的预感攥住，后知后觉地出了一身冷汗，孟先生此时尚且活泼欢快，只要飞快地逃离他，赶在那些不祥的话语被说出前远离他，是不是就不会有破坏和中伤他的可能？孟先生的性格中兼有年轻活泼与安静古老的成分，这些特质从许多面一起撕扯着九良的心，是不是正因这样，他才会不由自主地发起对毁灭自己的或孟先生的爱的尝试，即使他原本意不在此？  
  
那天晚上孟先生在挑滑车里串了一把武生，累得够呛，难得跟栾哥撒娇说让他载自己。栾老师答应他，让他坐在后座上，自己推着车慢慢往学校走。小孟在后面喊他：“栾哥，你上来骑呗，让我靠一会儿？”  
  
栾哥回头对他乐：“你也不怕我上车时侯一脚给你踢下去。”  
  
小孟也笑：“我会躲呀！不会的，我不怕，栾哥对我好着呢。”  
  
他很快如愿以偿，抱住栾哥的腰，把脸靠在栾哥的后背上，慢慢哼着梨花颂的调子。春风吹动他的白色褂子，把含糊的旋律与飞旋的海棠花瓣一起留在夜晚的湖水里。小孟跳下车时起了个范儿：“此生只为一人去……”  
  
“先别难自弃了。”栾哥叫住他，他们一边往楼上走，“小孟，跟你说个事，九良今天下午告诉我的。”  
  
栾老师向孟先生转述了九良的话。小孟歪在床上，神情淡漠，听完后他翻一个身，仰过头看栾老师。“栾哥，我也不希望你这样。那么怎么办呢？栾哥想怎么办？”  
  
“分开一段时间吧。”栾老师说，“我意思是说，周五你不用来学校等我了，我会去看你的。”  
  
俗话说霜雪吹满头也算是白首。不白首也不会如何，没有我你还不听戏吗。孟先生点点头，翻身从床上坐起来：“我懂你意思，栾哥。我也觉得这样更好。”然后他感到气氛微妙，就尝试着开一个玩笑，“没有我你就不活吗？没有的，最多不听我的戏而已。”  
  
无论如何控制语调还是多少显得阴阳怪气。孟先生略有后悔，然而栾老师明白了他的意图，于是像先前一样露出微笑，说：“你的戏还是听的。”  
  
没有人在怨恨任何人，许多分离聚合也无非是以这样的方式在世上到处发生。他们沉默了一会儿，孟先生很快从床上爬过来，手伸到他口袋里摸了一通：“栾哥，再借一下你教工卡，我去洗个澡。”  
  
“在包里，我给你拿。”  
  
下个礼拜五，孟先生独自骑车到剧场，上场前在侧幕条向下张望，仍然见到栾老师和九良。散场后，这一回是九良找到他，劈头盖脸就对他说：“孟先生，对不起。”  
  
孟先生反应了一下，随即对他摇头，笑，说：“九良。我们去旅行，好不好？”  
  
当晚，九良同他一起驾车离开城市。车是孟先生的车，一款目前已经停产的墨绿色甲壳虫，九良很惊讶，说：“原来你有车？”孟先生解释说因为他住的离剧场和学校都很近，停车还不如骑自行车来得省时省力。九良在上一个暑假的年龄让他还没有来得及去学驾照，他轻轻抚摸着车身的墨绿色车漆，联想起孟先生同样墨绿色的耳钉，显而易见他很喜欢这颜色。孟先生今天也戴上那枚耳钉，由它引发的第一印象让孟先生戴上它就显得飘渺、闪亮而朦胧。两个青壮年男的挤在这车里，实有些不伦不类，孟先生让九良坐到前排来，九良借机在他每一次拉动手刹时把手覆在他的手背上。  
  
孟先生望着前方的侧脸一动不动。  
  
他们很快驶出市区，窗外的郊野如同滚滚波涛，在深夜黯淡的春风中翻涌起伏。他们上了国道，漫无目的般地前行，到了后半夜，孟先生困得眼皮都拾不起来，他们终于找到一个服务区。九良拍拍孟先生的脸，问他用不用去招待所凑合几个小时。  
  
“不用。”孟先生打着哈欠说，随手抹着眼泪，“九良，我们做吧，就在车里。”  
  
甲壳虫的后座十分逼仄，孟先生的腿紧紧勾着九良，在每一次冲撞时都把自己埋进九良颈间。车外酿了一整天的云渐渐开始下起雨来，这个故事在九良这里就变得完全不同。所有的雨都变成泪水，一滴一滴回到孟先生身上，又被他毫不怜惜地抛掷四处。他在高潮时嗫嚅着说一些似是而非的话，九良凑近去听，孟先生用嘴唇在他皮肤上留下的话是：带我去那个地方。  
  
“孟先生，先生，先生。”他紧抱着孟先生，“先生，我要带你到什么地方？孟先生，你想要去哪里？”  
  
孟先生却总是不回答。他捧住小周年轻饱满的双颊，用不停的吻去封他的问句。“九良……九良。”他因哭泣而失去了许多氧气，“听了吗，我再给你念一遍吧……”  
  
“先生。”九良说，“你所有的话我都会听。”  
  
孟先生伏在他的胸膛上，微颤而带泪的睫毛扫过九良的胸口，慢慢吐息着，把断续的句子送进他的心。  
  
“一双饱经忧患的眼睛……还能保持自己的威严与老练吗？他会不会觉得、应该给自己的眼睛换上纯洁的水晶？……他会不会觉得自己和这个世界已经、或者正在、或者将要可能成为对立面……会不会产生……这样一种疯狂的奇想……消灭自己，或者消灭……”  
  
天色照亮车内时，九良随之醒来，感到孟先生在他怀中安睡，如同一匹温热的野兽。这是一个泪水仍未偿还清的多云天，孟先生醒来后，他们继续沿国道行驶，下午，他们到一家日本风格的民宿住下。  
  
孟先生把泪痕洗净，换上箭羽花纹的浴衣，转了一圈，问九良好不好看。  
  
九良说：“先生知道箭羽的寓意吗？”  
  
孟先生说不知道。他走到九良身边坐下，轻轻把头靠在他的肩上。“是什么？”  
  
嫁出的女儿不要被休，箭一旦射出就死不回头。  
  
孟先生枕在他肩上，他的头颅很轻，叹息的气息却沉重得足以压垮他的一生。他的眼泪又掉下来了，九良只有笨拙地用衣袖、手指、额头和嘴唇去接住雨水。他吞下孟先生的眼泪就变成一个不能再哭泣的人，因为总有一个人要用他停留在孟先生生命里的全部时间来为孟先生擦去眼泪，而孟先生的一生有这样多的宝贵的泪水，他自己从此就再也无暇流泪。  
  
孟先生抚摸着身上的和服，像神鸟爱惜自己的羽毛，在下一刻，箭羽就将一支支从他的皮肤里带着鲜血出现。九良用手臂紧紧禁锢着他，直到夜幕沉静地覆盖了整片平原。在那一瞬间，他的浑身立刻被孟先生的眼泪灼伤，死不回头的箭也将他穿透，让他们永远维持着拥抱鲜血淋漓的姿态。每到夜晚，他们向空中射出一支幽微的箭，然后游荡在整个人世寻找箭的踪迹。如果找到那个因我而受伤为我在流血的人，就把我整夜的爱情赋予他。  
  
  
在泪水永远无法偿还干净的晴朗夜晚，孟先生又想起属于星期五夜晚的教师宿舍。他和栾老师都抽许多烟，在烟雾中，栾老师念书给他听。末了他说：听了吗？我再给你读一遍吧。  



End file.
